A New Beginning
by slayer8
Summary: Angel calls the Scooby Gang in need of dire assistance. Cordy's lost her memory & Spike has his soul. Oh, & there are 2 teenagers. B/S, A/C, D/C, G/A etc. **FINISHED**
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Beginning  
  
Author: Slayer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Spike's back and he and Buffy are going out. They go to L.A. and find out that there is something going on there; and its not just that things that are happening between Angel and Cordy. There is something bad coming... BTVS/ATS crossover  
  
Reviews are great! But please be nice this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
It had been 3 months since Buffy had seen Spike. She couldn't believe how much she missed him. She kept thinking about the last moment that they had spent together in her bathroom. "If he loved me then why he did he do that to me? Maybe it was because he didn't have a soul so he couldn't control himself. It could have been the demon inside of him that made him do that."  
  
One night while Buffy was patrolling, she heard a noise at Spike's place. She thought that maybe Spike was back. So, she ran as fast as she could over to the crypt. When she got there, there were some vamps living there. She thought that maybe they killed Clem and took over the crypt.  
  
Buffy was so sad. She had really wanted it to be Spike. "Why do I want to him back so badly? Ever since I met that cocky, Billy Idol wanna be tried to kill me so many years back, I've hated him. Then I died and came back, and I started to feel all these feelings for him, or maybe I'm just starting to realize that I always had these feelings, and now for some reason they are coming out. Perhaps Spike was right. Maybe I was feeling something that day when he said that he knew where the mysterious vamp was that killed all the people on the train. Maybe I did feel something, but if I were to admit it I wouldn't be able to live with myself. He really was ready to kill Drusilla for me. He must have loved me if he was ready to kill his sire, the person who 'saved' him from what he considered a pathetic human existence."  
  
As she was walking home from the cemetery, she heard some noises behind the Bronze. She thought that it might be some vamps just having a late night "snack." She walked back there to find two vamps fighting with a scared girl on the ground over by one of the dumpsters. Then one of the vamps pulls out a stake a "dusted" the other vamp. He walked over to the girl. Buffy thought that it was just some vamps fighting over her. So Buffy ran over to the mysterious vamp grabbed him and threw him on the ground and pulled out her stake. Just as she was about to "dust" the vamp he turned over and looked straight into her eyes. Buffy saw his face gasped and through the stake aside. She stood up and ran away. The mysterious vamp was Spike.  
  
Spike ran after her. He finally caught her. He asked her, "Why did you run away? I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I don't know what came over me I just couldn't stay. I don't know why," she answered. "Anyway I have to get home. Dawn is expecting me."  
  
"Wait, I want to talk to you."  
  
"About what? About why you just up and left, or about what happened in the bathroom?" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about why I left."  
  
"To get your chip out?"  
  
"Well yea. I also got something. I got a...."  
  
"Look I really got to go. Dawn is expecting me. I haven't let her down all summer and I don't want to start now."  
  
"Well if you don't want to talk now than maybe we can at home."  
  
"Wait WE don't have a home."  
  
"Yea well I was hoping that I could stay with you since the vamps drove Clem out of my crypt. I need to find a new one. So, can I stay with you?"  
  
"Fine. I thought that they killed him though."  
  
"No, Clem went out to get food, and while he was gone they came and took over the place."  
  
Five minutes later they got to the house. They walked in and Dawn came running yelling "Buffy, Buffy guess what Sp..." She came around the corner and saw Spike. "Never mind I guess you already know."  
  
"Spike is going to be staying with us for a little while."  
  
"Cool! That's so awesome!"  
  
"Ok! So were do I get to sleep?"  
  
"You can sleep in my room. Dawn why don't you go downstairs and get the cot out of the basement."  
  
"No thanks Buffy that's ok. I don't mind sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Something has changed about you Spike," said Dawn, "You're not acting like. well how you acted before. All big and bad. What happened to you when you left?"  
  
"Well Dawn, I got my chip taken out and got my soul back."  
  
"WHAT!" said both of the girls together.  
  
"Yea, that's what I was trying to tell you."  
  
"Dawn why don't you go up stairs while I talk to Spike alone."  
  
" But Buffy..."  
  
"Now Dawn."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Upstairs:  
  
"Dawn what's all commotion downstairs?" asked Willow.  
  
"Spike's back. And he has his soul back too."  
  
"Really! How's Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know. She made me come here. So, I missed out on all the fun things, but we'll probably find out tomorrow."  
  
"You're probably right. Well, 'night Dawn."  
  
" 'Night Will."  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"So what do you think this means. Do you think everything will be back to normal?"  
  
"Well no. I thought that we could start over. A new start. A new kind of relationship. One that everyone knows 'bout."  
  
"I don't know. This had all happened so fast. And plus I can't stop thinking of what you did to me in the bathroom. Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"I don't know. Something just came over me, but I've changed I have a soul. I would never try to hurt you again. I promise."  
  
Suddenly Spike moved towards Buffy and gives her a very passionate kiss on the lips. Buffy responds, almost unconsciously, kisses him back. After a few moments they headed upstairs to Buffy's room, neither really thinking straight as both were overcome with a flood of emotions that had been ignored for so long. When they got up there Spike pulled Buffy onto the bed looking into her eyes, seeing something that he had never seen before, something that looked very closely to be love, for him. Suddenly Buffy pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike asked, confused, afraid that maybe he'd hurt her again.  
  
"Aren't we rushing this a little? I don't want this to end up like how it did before. Why don't we take this a little slower, ok?"  
  
"Yea, that's good idea," Spike agreed, not wanting do anything that would take away the love that he'd read in her eyes a few moments ago. So much has happened since I left, He thought. To both of us. And I'm so glad that you are going to be alright! Spike thought as Buffy drifted off to sleep, sighing contently. Spike's arms rapped around the petit Slayer's waist as he too fell asleep, for what seemed like the first time in months.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up to the smell of something burning. She looked over at Spike's hand and it was sizzling. There was a bit of sunlight coming through the blinds. Buffy quickly grabbed Spike's arm, took a blanket, and cover Spike with it, not wanting to wake him from his peaceful sleep.  
  
Spike woke up just as Buffy was getting dressed. " Mornin' luv."  
  
"Morning Spike. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"How 'bout pancakes."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I don't know I just really want some pancakes."  
  
"Ok. I'll go get you some pancakes."  
  
"Actually, why don't I make them," Spike grinned, knowing that Buffy skills lay in areas that didn't include the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Dawn."  
  
"Morning Buffy."  
  
"Would you like some pancakes? Spike's making some."  
  
"Sure. I'd love some. So, how was it last night? What did you guys do?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh, come on Buffy you have to tell me. PLEASE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mornin' Dawn."  
  
"Are my pancakes done yet?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yep. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Spike said as he went into the fridge to get some blood to pour on his pancakes. "I can't believe you kept some blood in here for me. I'm touched," Spike grinned.  
  
"Ewwwwwww that is so nasty Spike. How can eat that," Dawn asked, disgusted.  
  
"Easy I take my knife, cut it, and put in my mouth. Mmm, I love these pancakes."  
  
"Ha ha! I think I'm gonna throw-up."  
  
"Hey, everyone what's going on...." said Xander walking in. "What's he doing here? And why are you all laughing and why do you look like you're gonna throw-up?"  
  
"First, Spike is here because he doesn't have a home, long story. Second, we are laughing just because we are. Last, the reason I look like I'm about to throw-up is because Spike is eating pancakes with blood on it."  
  
"Oh, I see how that can be nasty."  
  
Spike looked at Xander and grinned. He then grabbed Buffy by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Xander asked surprised and worried, not understanding what was going on. "Why are you sitting on his lap, and why did you let him pull you down?"  
  
"Oh, Xander. Spike went to Africa and got his soul back and..."  
  
"And I bet he also got his chip out, and starting eating of people again."  
  
"I'm not feeding off people any more I'm not like that any more. I have soul."  
  
"I'm so sure!" Xander said sarcastically. "I'll bet you're just saying that so you can get into Buffy's pants again!"  
  
"Xander I know that this must be hard for you and what I'm about to tell you, you might not like. Spike and I are going to try to have a relationship. One that everyone knows about."  
  
"WHAT! Why are you going to do this? Do you remember what he did to you last summer? Did Willow do a spell on you again that is making you do this?"  
  
" No she isn't doing spells anymore. You know that. And yes I remember what happened last summer, but I understand why he did what he did. It's hard to explain. Ok?!"  
  
"Yea, ok." Xander said dejectedly. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to continue his friendship with Buffy. The last year had been so hard, but over the summer had really gotten better, and he didn't want to screw it up for anything, even if it meant supporting their relationship. "Dawn are you ready to go to school?"  
  
"Yea. Let's go. Oh yea, Buffy, Willow got up really early to run some errands she will be back soon."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"I think she went to go buy some food. Well, got to go. Bye Spike. Bye Buffy"  
  
"Bye guys. Xander drive safe."  
  
"Kay. Bye Buffy."  
  
"So, Spike what are we going to do today?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we just stay home and "play."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"What?! I was kidding. Why don't we watch some TV? Passions is on."  
  
"Spike," Buffy sighed, shaking her head in amusement, "what would you do if you couldn't watch your soaps?!"  
  
"I would be nothing without my soaps."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Hey guys I'm home."  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Oh, hi Buff. Where's Spike?"  
  
"He's on the couch watching the tele as he would say."  
  
Willow laughed then asked, "So what happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing we kissed and that's about it."  
  
"Are you guys taking it slow?"  
  
"Yea. We don't want it to end up like we did last time."  
  
"That's good. What happened when Xander found out?"  
  
"He freaked out."  
  
"That's so him. So, are you going to call Giles and Angel?"  
  
"I'm going to call Giles, but I don't know about Angel. Why should I have to tell him?"  
  
"Well he's going to find out anyway?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Did you forget? Angel invited us over to the hotel."  
  
"Oh yea. I completely forgot."  
  
"Forgot what luv?"  
  
"Oh. Hey Spike."  
  
"Hey Red. So, what did you forget?"  
  
"Angel invited us to his hotel."  
  
"So, you're just going to go and leave me here."  
  
"No, of course not. I'll call Angel and tell him that you are coming too."  
  
"No, don't tell him. I rather surprise him."  
  
"Ok. If you're sure."  
  
That night they all decided to head to Angel's place. Xander was so excited. He couldn't wait to see what Angel would do when he found out about what happened between Buffy and Spike. When they got there they walked in and this blonde girl walked up to them. She looked at them in a daze.  
  
"Hey Cordy it's me, Buffy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't you remember us? Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Spike."  
  
"Oh, hey guys what's up?"  
  
"Hey Angel. What's going on with Cordy?"  
  
"She can't remember anything. She left to go to a higher level of existence. Then she came back with no memory. So we are letting her know what happened in her life."  
  
"Oh, then we can tell her about her high school life."  
  
"Really you went to high school with me!" The confused girl asked. "Who was my first love? Who was my first kiss? Why did people write those things in my yearbook?"  
  
"Whoa hang on Cordy we'd be happy to fill you in on your life. But why don't we get settled in first. Ok?!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Buffy what is he doing here."  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning but I'm really tired. So, where are we going to sleep?"  
  
"Fred will show you your rooms."  
  
"Hey guys what's up."  
  
"Hey Fred."  
  
"Come on this why."  
  
"Hey Dawn. Come here for a sec."  
  
"Yea Angel?!" "What is Spike doing here and why is he so close to Buffy? He was all over her." "Yea that's because... well I should let Xander tell I'd better get to my room. 'Night Angel."  
  
"Night Dawn."  
  
In the middle of the night Angel walked up to what he thought was Dawn and Buffy's room. He knocked on the door and Buffy came to the door when she opened it all the way Angel saw Spike in the bed with no shirt on. The rage built up in him. "Why is he in your bed?"  
  
"Angel... ah... well... to tell you the truth..."  
  
"Buffy and I are together," said the blonde vamp when he came to the door.  
  
"Is this true Buffy?"  
  
"Yea well, it's none of your concern about the people that I date! I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that Buffy. But he doesn't have a soul."  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
"So you went to Africa. Then that means you don't have the chip in your head. Buffy do you really trust him not to eat people."  
  
"I'm really hurt Angelus. You don't trust me."  
  
"You're an evil vamp Spike. You always will be."  
  
"No, I have a soul now I would never hurt her. I love her."  
  
"Hey guys keep it down."  
  
"Sorry Dawn. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Look Angel you left a long time ago ok?! I'm now with Spike. You are just going to have to deal with that ok?! So why did you ask us to come up here?"  
  
"Well there is something big coming that we know nothing about."  
  
"Ok. Well it's still really early. So why don't we all talk 'bout it when everyone is up? Kay?!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
" 'Night."  
  
"Good night," Angel said sadly as he shut the door on his childe and ex- lover. Guess she really doesn't need me any more, he thought. Good-bye Buffy. You and I no longer belong together, and I realize that now. But Spike, you'd better not hurt her, or else.  
  
Angel walked around the corner and Cordy was there. "Oh hey Cordy what are you doing up."  
  
"I couldn't sleep I came to talk to Buffy about my life. Do you love her?"  
  
"No. I did. She was the love of my unlife."  
  
"Angel, I've been wondering were we in love?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do mean? You can't just not know. Angel don't lie to me. Were we in love?"  
  
"Well it's complicated. You see I had feelings for you, but I don't know how you felt anything for me. You called me and told me to come and meet you, but you never came."  
  
"What did I want to talk to you about? Was I coming to tell you I loved you?"  
  
"I don't know. You never came and to told me. But don't worry. We might still be able to get or memories back."  
  
"I hope so. Well good night Angel."  
  
" 'Night Cordy."  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up except Spike and Buffy. "Where's Spike and Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Dawn why don't you go up and check and see what's going on." Dawn peeks in the room and sees Buffy and Spike. having sex. "Ewwwww you guys are disgusting."  
  
"DAWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!" said Buffy full of rage.  
  
"Sorry they told me to come up and see what's taking so long."  
  
"It's morning already? We completely lost track of the time. Ok tell them that we'll be right down."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Spike get up we need to hurry. They need us down there." Spike got up and put his arms around Buffy.  
  
"They can start without us luv'."  
  
"Come on Spike we need to go downstairs. Hurry up and get dressed."  
  
"All right. I'll grab my shirt and be right down."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Spike and Buffy ran downstairs. When they got there they went over to one of the chairs and Buffy went and sat down on Spikes lap. By the time they got there and sat down, Dawn had told ALL of them about what had happened upstairs. "So did you guys have fun up there?"  
  
"FRED!"  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But Charles..."  
  
"So why did you need to disturb us?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"What?! I just wanted to know."  
  
"We asked you guys to come and help us. There is something coming that only Cordy, (who can't remember anything) and the government, (they sucked the info right out of Lorne's brain kinda) are the only ones who know about the whole thing."  
  
"Let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant experience for me."  
  
"Right so we need your help. Where's Giles? He can help Fred in the research part."  
  
"He's on his way. He got on the plane last night so he should be here sometime today."  
  
"That's great it would be like having another Wes here."  
  
"No Fred. Giles doesn't take your kid away," Angel said bitterly.  
  
"By the way Angel where is your baby."  
  
"Well Will he's not a baby and he's not living here anymore."  
  
"So you couldn't handle the little tyke. So you threw him out."  
  
"That's not it at all Spike. Conner tried to kill Angel by drowning him so now he has his own place."  
  
"Fred, he doesn't need to know this."  
  
"Wait a second Angel I thought he was just a baby."  
  
"No Will he is not. It's a long story. I'd be happy to tell you when we have more time."  
  
"So let's go out and kick some demon ass."  
  
"Xander don't get so enthusiastic over this. We don't even know what we are going to be facing."  
  
"Well what ever it is I know that you can fix it."  
  
"That voice, it sounds so familiar, like an old memory. Were you my first love?"  
  
"Yes Cordy he was."  
  
"Ok just another piece of my life. So, why do you think that she can do it?"  
  
"Well Cordy you see Buffy here is the Slayer the chosen one. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Oh, thanks Spike."  
  
"Anyway so we need to know what we are facing here and can't find this out until Giles gets here."  
  
"Maybe we can ask Anya. She might know something."  
  
"Who is Anya?"  
  
"My ex-fiancé. She used to be a vengeance demon then she became a human then I left her at the altar and she became a demon again. So, she might know something."  
  
"Yea that sounds like a good idea. Hey, maybe Willow can do a spell to look into the demon realm."  
  
"No I can't do spells anymore. I went power hungry when Tara died and killed people so now I can't do spells."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Then don't worry about it."  
  
"I think I'm going to go up to my room for a bit," Willow said.  
  
"Do you want me to come up with you?" Buffy asked concerned about her best friend.  
  
"No that's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"All right. If you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
Later that day, while Buffy and Xander were letting Cordy in on all the "fun" things that happened in high school, a young man came bursting into the lobby where everyone was.  
  
"Conner what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from here."  
  
"So, this is Conner. He's kinda cute."  
  
"Buffy!" said Spike with a lot of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Who are all these people? Well it doesn't matter. A bunch of vamps are headed this way I thought you would like to know."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"About six or seven."  
  
"Ok. I can do that many."  
  
"What! You gotta be kidding me lady."  
  
"Hey don't you talk to her like that she's the Slayer."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cool it."  
  
"So what if you're the Slayer. Big whoop."  
  
"Look out here they come." Buffy runs at them stake in hand and quickly stakes one, then kicks one in Spike's direction and he stakes him.  
  
"You two are awesome together."  
  
"Well thanks. Why don't you help us out a little?!"  
  
Gunn and Fred walk down to see what all the commotion was about. When they got down there they saw them fighting with three vamps Gunn quick grabs his cross bow and dusted one of the vamps that was just about to bite Buffy. "Thanks Gunn."  
  
"Yeah no problem." Gunn grabbed a stake and left to go join the fight. "Be careful Charles."  
  
"I will."  
  
A few minutes later after the battle they found out that it wasn't any old battle. Someone sent them. Several of their books were missing. "What are we going to do? We need those books."  
  
"Don't worry Fred maybe Giles will bring some books. I'm pretty sure that he will be bringing some books. That's just how he is."  
  
"Ok."  
  
By the end of the day there was a knock at the door. Buffy ran over to the door and opened it. It was Giles. Buffy gave him a big hug. Spike came down and saw it and a wave of jealously ran through his body. Spike thought to himself, "Why am I getting jealous? It's Giles. Still he's hugging my girl."  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
"Spike I thought you left."  
  
"Yea. Now I'm back, and Buffy and I are going out."  
  
"WHAT?! Is this true Buffy? Willow did you do another spell? Are you doing spells again?"  
  
"What! No! Why do you think I'm into the back into the black arts?"  
  
" 'Cause Spike and Buffy are saying that they are going out."  
  
"Yea. They are. Spike came back with a soul so now there are going out. Don't worry they are taking it slow."  
  
"All right. So, why did you call me here?"  
  
"You'll hear it all tomorrow. Why don't you go and get some sleep."  
  
"All right. The flight was long. So I think I'll do that. Good night Buffy."  
  
" 'Night Giles."  
  
"So, luv do you want to go to bed to."  
  
"Yes! Let's go." Buffy and Spike went running up to their room.  
  
They ran right passed Angel. "Hey Dawn where are they going in such a hurry?" Dawn gets a little smirk on her face and says, "They probably went to bed early. I wonder why."  
  
"Dawn you shouldn't be thinking like that."  
  
"Oh Angel! Stop being such a worrywart. I think I'm going to go for a walk. By the way Angel where is your son?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry; there's just a lot that is going on."  
  
"Well maybe you should talk to him. Something had to have happened to him that made him do what he did to you. You really have to talk to him. Well, bye."  
  
"She's right Angel. You should talk to him," Fred said.  
  
"I don't know what good it will do."  
  
"I do. And it will do a lot of good. You're his father, and you need to get the relationship back so that we can be one big happy family. It's the right thing to do. Go now and talk to him. I take care of the hotel while you're gone. K?"  
  
"All right."  
  
Angel walked over to Conner's place going over the conversation that he was going to have with his son. He walked up to the door, and stood there for a minute before he knocks.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?"  
  
"I came to talk."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
"So looks like you made a good home here for yourself."  
  
"It's ok. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"The day that you put me into the water. Why did you do it?" "Jackleen told me you killed Holtz. I was angry. So I want to make you suffer. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Yea well I didn't kill him."  
  
"Then how did he die?"  
  
"Jackleen did it. I now that she wanted me out of the picture but I didn't know that she would kill Holtz and make it look like I did it."  
  
"I don't believe that. She would never do that."  
  
"She did Conner. You have to believe that. I'm sorry I kicked you out, but when you are ready you can come home."  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you. I left you down in the ocean for 3 months."  
  
"I know. And I was very angry with you, but now I know why you did it. It was because you were misinformed. So when you are ready you can come home son."  
  
"Ok... dad." So Conner and Angel walked back to the hotel.  
  
When they got there and walked in everyone was amazed at the sight, except Buffy and Spike since they decided to go to bed early and Giles who also went to bed early.  
  
"Hey Conner. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Fred, Conner is coming back to live with us."  
  
"Angel did you forget what he did to you?"  
  
"No, but we did work things out."  
  
"That's really good Angel."  
  
"Thanks Cordy."  
  
"So do I get my old room back?"  
  
"Yea I don't see a problem with that."  
  
"Angel if you haven't forgotten Dawn is in that room now."  
  
"Oh yea. I hope that you don't mind sharing a room with Dawn, none of the other rooms are fit for occupants."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Buffy, the girl that you met this morning, sister."  
  
"Oh, all right. No I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Ok then why don't you take your stuff upstairs."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yea Xander."  
  
"You are aware that Buffy will never let him sleep in the room as her baby sister."  
  
"Well I'll talk to her." Angel walked upstairs to Buffy and Spike's room. He knocked on the a few times before someone came to answer it. Spike came to the door with a sheet around his waist.  
  
"What do you want? I'm busy."  
  
"I need to talk to Buffy."  
  
"What do you need Angel."  
  
"I wanted to know if it was ok if Conner could stay with Dawn for the time being."  
  
"What is Conner doing here?"  
  
"He is moving back. We worked our issues out."  
  
"Well that's really good. So why does he have to stay with my sister? Why can't he stay with Xander or Giles or Lorne or someone?"  
  
"Buffy settle down."  
  
"No Spike. He's a bad influence on her."  
  
"Buffy, Conner's changed. He's no longer bad. The reason he's gonna stay with Dawn is because that's his old room, and there aren't any other rooms available. But if you want he can stay with Xander or someone."  
  
"No that's ok. He can stay Dawn."  
  
"All right. That's good. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Inside Buffy and Spike's room:  
  
"You ok pet?"  
  
"Yea it's just the thought of him staying with Dawn."  
  
"You need to let her grow up sometime. She is in high school now. She's all grown up. Wouldn't it be nice for her to know the joy that we have?!"  
  
"Yeah you're right. Do you have any idea how much I love you. You are so good to me."  
  
"You don't know how much I love hearing you say that. I love you too!"  
  
In the middle of the night, Dawn finally came back. She snuck back up to her room, as quietly as she could, but there was something that she didn't expect to be there. As Dawn opened the door Conner came up behind her scaring her half to death. "So you must be Dawn?!" Dawn turned around with a scream. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Angel, and Cordy, all came rushing to see what happened.  
  
"Dawnie what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm sorry it's my fault I came upstairs from getting a snack out of the kitchen and scared her I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"All right. Now that everything is ok we can all go back to bed. Dawn, Conner will be staying with you for a while. Just while we're here. All right?"  
  
"Yea that's ok with me."  
  
"Good. Well good night."  
  
Inside Dawn and Conner's room:  
  
"So why are you here? I thought you got kicked out."  
  
"Yeah. Angel and I kinda worked things out. I still think he killed Holtz."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The person that raised me."  
  
"Angel didn't raise you?"  
  
"No, Wes kidnapped me and Holtz took me to another dimension and raised me there. Then I came back with a mission to kill Angel, but that never happened. Holtz told me that Angel was my dad now and that I have to leave him and go live with Angel. Later that day Angel went to go talk to him and the next I know Holts was dead. Jackleen told me that Angel killed him. Then Angel says that Jackleen killed him. It's a really long story."  
  
"Yeah I can tell. So how old are you?"  
  
"18. How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Really! That's cool."  
  
"So where are you going to sleep in this room? Do you what to share the bed." All of the sudden a demon jumped through the window. Dawn started screaming. Conner got up grabbed a stake out of his suitcase and he starts to fight. Buffy and Spike came barging through the door just in time to see Conner kill the demon. Angel came running a little later.  
  
"Dawnie are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine I'm just glad that Conner was here." Dawn ran over and gave Conner a hug. Conner gave her a hug right back.  
  
"Spike, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Buffy. Remember what we talked about? You have to let her grow up let her learn to love."  
  
"But she's only 15."  
  
"Yes she's 15. Now come on let's go back to bed."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"Buffy! Come on let's go."  
  
"Conner?"  
  
"Yeah Dawn?"  
  
"Thank you for saving me. It means a great deal to me."  
  
"You're welcome. Now to your question. Why don't I sleep in the bed with you tonight? Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that. I so stup..."  
  
"Stop. It's ok I don't mind. You can sleep in the bed with me." Then Conner and Dawn both move in together and kiss. Then they crawl into bed, continuing to kiss.  
  
"Knock it off you two!" Spike yelled from right outside the door, knowing that this would happen.  
  
"Yes father!" They both yelled, giggling as they laid back in each others arms and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Got what Lorne?"  
  
"I found a way to get Cordy's memories back. There is a spell that I can do that will restore her memories."  
  
"Really! You can get my memories back."  
  
"Yeah it won't be that hard I'll set it up and we can work on it."  
  
"Did you hear that Angel? We might be able to answer that question that I asked a few nights ago."  
  
"Lorne are you sure that you can do it?"  
  
"Yeah I'm positive."  
  
"Ok. Giles why don't you help Lorne."  
  
"Ok I can do that. At lest I don't have to look at Buffy and Spike anymore. Do you have any scotch? I could really use some about now."  
  
"Yeah here I'll get you some."  
  
"So what are we doing?"  
  
"We're making a spell to get Cordy's memories back."  
  
"All right."  
  
They work on the spell all day, while Buffy just stared at Conner and Dawn while they cuddled on the couch.  
  
"Angel is it ok if Conner and I went out for a walk?"  
  
"If it's ok with Buffy."  
  
"Buff?"  
  
"Fine. But you have to get back by 1:00. I don't want you staying out all night and plus you have to be back for the spell. All right?"  
  
"All right. We will."  
  
"Good job Buffy you're letting her grow up."  
  
"I always thought that she liked me," Xander said, jokingly.  
  
"Oh, shut up you sissy."  
  
"Spike, Xander, you better stop it or I'll pound both your faces."  
  
"Can't argue with that."  
  
"That's right you tell 'em Will."  
  
Outside:  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Well there is this place where I like to go. It's where I use to live. Want to go there?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn and Conner walked over to his old place. They get there and when they walk in Lilah was standing there next to the window.  
  
"So Conner how's it going. Haven't seen you here in a long time. Where you been?"  
  
"I've moved back into the hotel."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"Who's your girlfriend Conner?"  
  
"None of your business. Why don't you just tell me why your here so than you can leave."  
  
"I hear that Lorne knows how to get Cordy's memories back."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"All those vampire attacks must have been sent to gather information on us."  
  
"No we haven't sent any vamps after you. So why don't you tell me what she knows."  
  
"Don't you already know?!"  
  
"Well yeah. But we don't know it all, like were the thing is going to be when it comes or what it even is."  
  
"There's not a chance in hell that we'll tell you anything."  
  
"That's right." Conner and Dawn start to walk away.  
  
"Fine. I find out anyway."  
  
"Who was that bitch."  
  
"Just someone from the government. We should get back and let everyone know."  
  
"All right."  
  
Conner and Dawn ran back to the hotel as fast as they could. They came barging into the door. "Angel the government knows that Lorne knows how to get Cordy's memories back. They don't know the whole story so when they found out that Cordy's getting her memories back they might kidnap her and do what they did to Lorne."  
  
"What slow down how do you know all this?"  
  
"Lilah. She was at my old place."  
  
"How does she know this?"  
  
"I don't know. All she said is that is that she had her sources."  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well why don't we talk about it later. Lorne showed be done anytime time now."  
  
"All right."  
  
It took Lorne and Giles a few minutes to get the spell ready. "Ok, everybody gather around the circle." Lorne starts to chant the glass bottle in the middle of the floor starts to shake and Cordy got knocked unconscious. A few minutes later she finally woke up. When she did she saw what had happened to her when she left. She saw it and ran. Angel ran after her.  
  
"Cordy wait."  
  
"Angel I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember all of it."  
  
"Were we in love?"  
  
"Yeah, we were. Now I just need to be alone."  
  
"All right."  
  
"So did it work?"  
  
"Yeah, it worked."  
  
"So why did she run out?"  
  
"I don't know. All she said is that she remembers it all. Then she told me that she needed to be alone."  
  
"She might have remembered what happened to her while she was gone."  
  
"If your right then whatever's coming it must be really bad."  
  
"Trust me it is."  
  
"So she probably needs someone right now. Angel you should go to her."  
  
"No not right now. She needs to have some time alone. I'll go up later."  
  
Next morning Angel walked up to Cordy's room. First he knocked on the door then walked in. "Cordy? You in here."  
  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just so hard." When Angel looked at Cordy he could tell that she had been crying all night because her face was all tear stained.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do Angel I'm so scared."  
  
"It's going to be all right. I'm here and so is everybody else. We're here for you."  
  
"I always liked you Angel. You were always good to me. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Cordy!"  
  
Cordy laid down on Angel's lap and cried herself back to sleep saying, "Angel I'm so scared I don't know what to do. I'm just so scared."  
  
"It's ok. I'm here." Cordy finally cried herself to sleep, and Angel walked downstairs.  
  
"Is Cordy ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever she saw when her memories came back they must have really scared her."  
  
"Yeah she is really scared but she'll be alright in time. I'm just glad that she's back."  
  
"Angel we need to know what she saw."  
  
"Not now Lorne. She is too unstable. Maybe when she gets a hold of herself."  
  
Upstairs in Cordy's room:  
  
After Angel left to go back downstairs and a few minutes went by there was a noise at Cordy's window. Someone was trying to get in. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Just someone who is interested in your memories."  
  
"Well you're not going to get them." Cordy let out a loud scream. Everyone that was home heard her. Buffy, Spike, and Angel ran upstairs. Dawn and Willow stayed downstairs.  
  
"Cordy what's wrong." Angel then looked over to the people in the black outfits. Angel, Buffy, Spike, and Cordy were engaged in a very intense battle. All of the sudden one of the ninja guys took a bar and hit Buffy really hard in the head and she feel down unconscious. Spike ran to her side. "Buffy, Buffy are you ok."  
  
"Spike we kinda need you over here." Angel, Spike, and Cordy defeated all the people. Spike ran over to Buffy picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy. Is she ok?"  
  
"She's going to be ok Dawn."  
  
"I hope so. I don't know what I would do without her."  
  
A few days went by and nothing happened. She just laid there. Everybody was so, worried especially Spike and Dawn. Conner was trying really hard to cheer her up but it was no use. What would happen would Buffy never wake up?  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
//I hope you like it so far. Sorry to leave you hanging. I'm on vacation. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days before Buffy woke up. In that time things really started to get hectic. Cordy's visions were becoming more extreme and scary. She couldn't take it anymore. Angel was really worried about her. Spike and Dawn would not leave Buffy's side. When she finally woke they were in the middle of a battle. Wolfmen and Heart had sent some vamps to spy on them to see what was going on with the whole end of the world deal. One of the vamps was just about to bite Dawn. Buffy quickly got up and grabbed a stake and "dusted" it. Spike ran over and grabbed Buffy by the waist. Saying,  
  
"Buffy your awake."  
  
"Yeah. So what? How long have I been out?"  
  
"You've been out for about a week," said Dawn happy to have her sister back.  
  
All of the sudden three more vamps came running in. Buffy ran over and staked one of them. After they were down to like two vamps more started to come in.  
  
"We need to stop these vamps from coming in," Angel said to Spike.  
  
Spike ran over to the door and locked it shut and moved furniture and other things in front of it. Vamps were still trying to get in but having no luck. All the rest of the people FINALLY defeated all the rest of the vamps.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" said Gunn angrily.  
  
"I think that's what is happening. All hell is breaking loose. Its just matter of time before the demon comes," said Cordy with a tear in her eye.  
  
"You all right Cordy?" said Angel concerned for his lover.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"So what happened while I was sleeping?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just all hell is breaking out," said Cordy.  
  
"So, basically everything is all good and normal."  
  
"Yep! All is well in the world," said Cordy sarcastically.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Spike decided to take Buffy out for dinner since she hadn't eaten in 'bout a week. Spike took her out to an "expensive" restaurant like Burger King. They walk in, ordered their food, and sat down to talk.  
  
"Buffy I missed you so much. I'm so glad that you are back. It was so lonely at night without you there "playing" with me."  
  
"Spike! Don't say things like that in a public place. Anyway, I missed you too. When I was asleep it was like I really wasn't asleep, but somewhere else. It's really hard to explain. I don't know where I was but it wasn't fun. I was all alone in darkness. I don't know what would of happened if I didn't wake up."  
  
"I think that maybe you woke up cuz your little sis was in trouble, and something in your mind was triggered for you to go save her."  
  
"You could be right. Thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it."  
  
Just as they were about to kiss a sparrow slammed up against the door. Buffy went over to check it out when about hundred more slammed up against the door then the windows. Buffy and Spike manage to escape out of the Burger King and get back to the hotel. There were also under attack by the birds. They got inside and asked them what the hell was going on.  
  
"This is it. He's coming, and he's coming soon," said Cordy in the middle of a vision.  
  
"Ok we need to figure out what this thing is, and where it going arise," said Angel very determinedly set on saving the world (Cordy).  
  
"Ok then first thing we need to do is find out what Wolfmen and Heart have gotten out of Lorne's head. Angel why don't you go and see if you can get the maps from Lilah. Fred and I will look in the books and try to see what we can find," said Giles taking control of things. Angel left to go talk to Lilah. When he got there this guy walked up to him. Angel said that he had an appointment with Lilah. The guy new that he was lying, but he wanted to know what Angel wanted from Lilah. So, he took Angel into Lilah office. He pulled out a stake and started to question Angel. Angel really didn't have time for this, but he was expecting this so, he pulled out a weapon and pointed it at him.  
  
"I will be the one asking all the questions," said very annoyed.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
After a while Lilah came in and saw Angel sitting on her desk. When she looked at her chair behind the door she saw the guy sitting there all tied up.  
  
"So it's the mighty Angel. Why are you here?"  
  
"I need information about what you got from Lorne's head."  
  
"Well, you're outta luck, cuz we can't seem to get clear info out of what we took. It seems to be locked. All we have is bits and pieces."  
  
"So let me have it, and maybe my team can figure it out."  
  
"Now what makes you think that I will give it to you just like that."  
  
"Cuz if we can figure it out we might be able to stop whatever is coming. I know that you don't want the world to end just as much as I don't. So why don't you give me the information, and we might be able to stop this."  
  
Back at the hotel: "This is all I got from Lilah. I don't know if its any good, but at least it's something. Giles, Fred what do you have?"  
  
"Well we have." Fred started to say.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," said Giles, "We've look in every book we had."  
  
"Its ok Giles you tried. What have you been getting from the phone calls Lorne?"  
  
"I don't know really. It's all just mumbo jumbo. Bad things happening here and there, things that really isn't supposed to be happening. Stuff like that."  
  
"Maybe if. yeah let's try that," said Giles, "Lorne get a map and map all of the places that you are getting phone calls from. The rest of us will try to make some sense of these"  
  
Everybody started doing their part. The ones that were making sense of the maps were getting no where.  
  
  
  
"This is making no sense," said Xander very confused.  
  
"That's because your looking far away," said Willow helping her friend, "see look."  
  
Willow put the papers in certain positions, and made it look like one big map that made since and pointed out an area of where this demon is coming.  
  
"See look there," said Willow proving her point.  
  
"Good job Will," said Buffy congratulating her best friend for solving the mystery.  
  
"Ok then now that we now where it is let's go kick some demon ass," said Xander enthusiastically. "It's not that simple Xander. We need to know what we are going up against and how to defeat it," said Buffy.  
  
But what they didn't know is that the demon had already risen and they were going to have a fight of there life. All of the sudden in the middle of the conversation the big, red, and devil looking demon came barging through the doors. Everyone quickly grabbed a weapon and started to fight. Their hits weren't making any damage. It was like hitting a brick wall. They managed to drive it outside where the found this shape made out of dead people. They kept fighting as hard as they could. All 11 of them were fight at the best of there ability. They didn't even make one little scratch on it. The demon was wiping them out one at a time. In just a few minutes they where all knocked down of the ground unable to move. The demon went over to the shape the dead people made and set it on fire. Fire started to ran down from the sky.  
  
"This is it," they all thought to themselves, "This is the end of the world. The only way to stop it is to kill that thing and there is know way we can do that." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "What are we going to do? How can we stop this thing?" asked Buffy angry.  
  
"I don't know Buffy. I'll try to find out some way that we can defeat it. You can kill it. I'll so some research to find out a way for you to do that." Said Giles a bit skeptical.  
  
"Buffy you ok?" asked Spike concerned for his lover.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Its just, we got beat so badly. What if we don't get through next time?!"  
  
"Giles will figure it out, and when he does you will defeat it."  
  
"Thank you Spike! You're so good to me. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Spike and Buffy started to kiss when.  
  
"Aw isn't that cute."  
  
"Dawn shutup. Don't you have someone that you can be with right now?"  
  
"He's out with Angel, Gunn, and Cordy. They're seeing what they can dig up."  
  
"I should go and help them."  
  
"Buffy why don't you and Red go and do your own investigation so that we can get more info than just one group of people. I'll stay and take care of Dawn while Giles and Fred do there research thing and Xander out looking for his demon girl."  
  
"I don't need someone to look after me."  
  
"Yes you do Dawn. That demon could come back here, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Spike can protect you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright. Will, you want to go on a demon info hunt?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
Buffy went over and gave Spike a kiss good-bye, and Buffy and Willow left to go find demon info. Xander left to go find Ayna and is having no luck. Finally he decided to go to one of the places where he hasn't yet looked cuz he thought she wouldn't be there, a demon bar. He walked in looked around and he saw her sitting in the corner looking very depressed.  
  
"Anya?" said Xander surprised to see his former lover.  
  
"Xander! What the fuck are you doing here. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Anya, we need you. There's a thing here."  
  
"Yea I know. It has scared all of us. We can kinda sense it."  
  
"We need you. We need to know what is up with this thing. How long this guy is going to be here, or why is he here?"  
  
"He's going to be here until everybody is dead, and there is no way to kill it. At lest none that I've heard of."  
  
"Come back with us and help Giles find a way to defeat it."  
  
"Fine, but there is no way."  
  
Anya and Xander took a bus back to the hotel and started to help Giles with the research. Meanwhile Buffy and Willow were having there own investigation, and having no luck.  
  
"We've been out here for 3 hours with no luck we should head back to the hotel and see if anyone else has information about the demon." Said Will, a bit tired from walking all over L.A.  
  
"Alright Will I guess it's time we head back to the hotel."  
  
On their way back to the hotel this vampire came running up to them saying,  
  
"He's here, and he's going to kill us all."  
  
"How do we kill it?" said Buffy hoping that she might find a way to defeat.  
  
"There's no way. It's invincible. No weapon that you people have created can kill it. Now please I beg you kill me."  
  
Buffy took out her stake and "dusted" the vamp.  
  
"What are we going to do Buffy?"  
  
"I don't, but one thing that he said, 'no weapon you people have created can kill it.'" "Do you think that maybe we could kill him with something that we didn't make." Said Willow thinking that they had found something that can defeat this demon.  
  
"Maybe. Let's head back to the hotel and tell Giles."  
  
Buffy and Willow ran back to the hotel as fast as they could. They might actually defeat this thing. When they got there everybody there. Xander found Anya, Angel, Cordy, Conner, and Gunn didn't find anything, but Buffy and Willow did.  
  
"Giles we found something," said Willow very happily.  
  
"You did. Well, that's great. Tell me."  
  
"While Buffy and I were on our way back we ran into this vamp. He told us that any weapon that we create wouldn't do a thing to hurt it, and that's all we got. Oh! It's also scaring the hell out of the whole demon realm."  
  
"Yea we know that, Anya told us," said Xander.  
  
"So you're saying that something can kill it. Something that we didn't construct, but where are we going to find something like that?" said Gunn.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to find something," said Buffy going to sit down on Spike's lap.  
  
"Well we also found something," said Fred, "We found out that this is. well."  
  
"Just tell us Fred," said Conner interrupting her statement.  
  
"It's like the head demon. The devil! We still can't find out how to kill it."  
  
"Pure goodness."  
  
"Buffy?" said Willow kinda confused.  
  
"Well it's something Pastor Mulligan said before the Indian warrior guy killed him. He said that only pure goodness can kill pure evil."  
  
"How can we get pure goodness?" asked Angel.  
  
"Oh, Cordy went to higher plain and became a higher being," said Dawn going to sit on Conner's lap, but just as she was about to do that Buffy shot a look at her, and she just sat next to him, and Conner just put his arm around her.  
  
"What are you saying Dawn?" said Angel angrily. Hoping that she is not saying what he thought she was saying. "Yes, that's it," said Cordy.  
  
"That's what?" asked Anya.  
  
"That's why I went there and came back. I'm the only one that can stop this thing."  
  
Just as she said this a bight light surrounded them. And this being came down.  
  
"Yes Cordilla. That's right."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" said Conner getting up, taking a knife and putting it up to his thought.  
  
"Conner, stop that right now, and sit back down," said Angel.  
  
"Take it easy on the kid Angelus. He just protecting his mum," said Spike.  
  
Conner put his guard down and sat back down next to Dawn and put his arm around her again.  
  
"My identity is not important to this mission. I was sent here to give this to Cordy. It's the only thing that can kill the demon that has come to your world. All you need is the blood of a higher being."  
  
The higher being gave Cordy a dagger.  
  
"Can we barrow some of yours?" asked Xander  
  
"No, you have to use Cordilla's blood," said the higher being with a very serious face. Then he went back to where he came from.  
  
"So what do we do know?" asked Angel.  
  
"We go kick some demon ass," said Xander happily, "Anya can you call up this demon, and make it come to us?"  
  
"Do you really want me to do that?"  
  
"Yes Anya. We need to kill it and get rid of it," said Buffy eager to kill this thing and get home.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Anya started to say the summoning spell and all the sudden a demon appeared with a grin on his face. Everybody started to go into a hand-to-hand combat. Cordy quickly took out the dagger and cut her hand and got blood all over the dagger ran over to the demon and stabbed it. A red light surrounded it and the demon disappeared.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Xander.  
  
"I guess so," said Cordy.  
  
"So does this mean we get to go home?" asked Spike  
  
"No, we can't go home now," said Dawn angrily, cuz she would never be able to see Conner again.  
  
"Dawn, we'll still be able to see each other. I'll come visit you in SunnyDale, and we can talk in on the phone," said Conner trying to cheer her up.  
  
"We'll go back tomorrow. Let's get some sleep," said Buffy.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Giles, "By the way Buffy, I've decided to come back to Sunnydale." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Really Giles that's great. We would love to have you back in Sunnydale," said Buffy, happy to have her watcher back.  
  
"I'm coming back too," said Anya.  
  
Everybody looked at her in a really strange way.  
  
"Why?" asked Xander.  
  
"Cuz, it's so much better than just sitting around getting drunk and hating myself and Xander for what he did to me."  
  
"Well, it's good to have you back Anya," said Giles who is starting to have a thing for her.  
  
"Thank you Giles!" said Anya who is also starting to have feelings for him.  
  
That night Anya really couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Giles and wishing she didn't have these feelings for him. She kept thinking, "What am I going to do? I can't fall for Giles, or any guy for that matter. I just couldn't bear getting hurt again, like the way Xander hurt me. What if Giles leaves me at the alter too, or leaves me before then. I just couldn't take it."  
  
"Anya," said Giles walking in.  
  
"What? Oh, hi Giles. What do you need?" asked Anya.  
  
"I just wanted to talk," said Giles taking his glasses off.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh nothing really important just.well.I want to.um."  
  
"Giles are you trying to ask me out?" asked Anya  
  
"Yea."  
  
"When we get home well go to the Bronze. Kay?"  
  
"Yea that sounds good."  
  
Giles walked over and gave Anya a hug and kiss good night. Then walked out of the room.  
  
Buffy and Spike were downstairs talking with Angel and Cordy. When they were done Buffy and Spike decided to make this night a night they would never forget, cuz they just save the all just saved the world. They walked up to their room and Spike slowly sipped of Buffy' s shirt, and started kissing her chest. Buffy took her hands up Spike's shirt and took it off, and started licking Spike's chest from the top of the of his pants and worked her way up to his mouth, and gave him a very passionate kiss. Spike took Buffy's pants off and started eating her out. Buffy took Spike's pants off and gave him a blowjob. Spike grabbed Buffy and put her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He started licking her all over while he's fucking her. Buffy than gets on top and starts kissing him all over. All of the sudden they knock on the door. Buffy got off of Spike wrapped a sheet around her and answered it. The person that was at the door was Anya.  
  
"Oh sorry. You're having sex I'll leave," said Anya.  
  
"Yea that's a good idea," said Spike really annoyed that his fun was disturbed.  
  
"Spike! What do need Anya?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Giles asked me out, and I said yes."  
  
"So, G. man's got a demon girl. Alright," said Spike with a smile on his face.  
  
"So what if he asked you out? Why are you telling me?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I scared that he'll do the same thing that Xander did to me."  
  
"Ok. Well, every relationship has its risks. Sometimes you just have to go with it, and see what happens.  
  
"Alright I guess so. Thanks Buffy."  
  
"Yep. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Buffy walked back over to the bed Spike was sitting up on the bed and Buffy climbed on the bed and started kissing Spike and Buffy went back down on him and they were having sex. Buffy started screaming in the middle of it. It wasn't pain screaming, but pleasure screaming. Dawn and Conner started pounding on the wall.  
  
"Shut the hell up. If you guys don't stop then we might just start," said Dawn trying to get some sleep with Conner's arms around her waist in the bed.  
  
"Oh you so will not," said Buffy angrily.  
  
She quickly put a shirt and shorts on and ran into Dawn and Conner's room, to see Conner in the bed with Dawn and no shirt on.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing with my little sister," said Buffy about to kill Conner.  
  
Spike quickly ran in after her with his pants on.  
  
"Chill luv. It's ok. They're just lying there. He just has his arms around her. This is there last night together, give them a break," said Spike trying to save Conner's life.  
  
"But he's in the bed with my sister."  
  
"And he's probably been in the bed since he got here. Come on let's go back to bed."  
  
"But, but.."  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy and took her back to their room.  
  
"Look pet, she's almost 16. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"  
  
"16."  
  
"That's right. She's not your "LITTLE" sister anymore. You have to let her grow up. The next time they see each other they probably will do something."  
  
"Then I will keep him away from her."  
  
"You can't protect her forever. What about when she moves out? You really need to start trusting her. She's all grown up. Now you need to go back in there and tell both of them that you trust them not to do anything stupid without using condoms."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"What?! You don't they should always use protection you don't want her to get pregnant. Do you?"  
  
"No but.."  
  
Just then the heard someone laughing outside there door. Buffy opened the door and saw Dawn run back into her room. Buffy walked into the room.  
  
"So I guess you guys heard that. Well, I do trust you, both of you, and I'm not just saying that cuz Spike told me to, I'm saying because its true. I guess I do have to let you grow up. Well, uh, good night."  
  
"That's it?" asked Dawn. "You heard everything else so. good night."  
  
Buffy walked out of the room and shut the door. Spike was standing outside the door waiting for her to come out.  
  
"Good job luv, I proud of you. Now, why don't we get some sleep!"  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
The next morning when everybody woke up and they were all saying their good- byes, Angel came up Buffy and said,  
  
"Buffy I would be careful if I were you. Spike is a demon with or without a soul. He's still really bad."  
  
"Angel you are also a demon, and I saw both of your dark sides and yours was the most evil then any vampire I've ever met. Well, besides Darla. And plus I can take care of myself. Remember?"  
  
"Yea. Well, thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem. You should bring the Fang Gang down to Sunnydale some time."  
  
"We'll do that."  
  
Angel and Buffy gave each other a hug good-bye. Just when they did that Spike looked over and jealousy took over. He almost put his game face on.  
  
"Spike you ok?" asked Fred  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, you were about to go all vampire. You know get your game face on."  
  
"Oh.well. its just.Angel's hugging Buffy. My girl."  
  
"It's just a hug good-bye, no big. Jeez, all you guys are the same. You get so jealous over the stupidest things."  
  
Fred walked back over to Willow and Xander and started talking to them.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yeah Dawn."  
  
"I was wondering, could Conner come back with us?"  
  
"Well, if it's ok with Angel."  
  
"Ok cool."  
  
Dawn starts to go tell Conner that he can go to back to Sunnydale with them.  
  
"Aren't you going to Angel first."  
  
"Already did."  
  
"What! You went to him first."  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
Spike came up behind Buffy and grabbed her arms and whispered, "Chill, it's ok?" "Fine. I can understand why you did that."  
  
"Kay. Well I'm going to go tell Conner now."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Buffy stood up on a table and yelled,  
  
"All the Scubbies, and Conner, we are going to be leaving now so say good- bye and start piling into the car."  
  
So, they said there last good-byes then started home. About half way there Buffy thought to herself,  
  
"Where is Conner going to sleep?"  
The End 


End file.
